Journal Entry 9: Immorturtle
by The Admain Blacksmith Journals
Summary: The Admain Blacksmith Journals are a series of journals made to spread word of weapon and other ideas that I, the Admain, have created for use in any story, as long as I receive full credit for the weapon or other item used. Or, if you don't want to use it for ideas, you can simply read it for fun.


**_(Read account bio for context. Also, PM me if you'd like to use this idea in your story!)_**

Class: Organism

Rating: Gold

Source Material: HTTYD

"The Immorturtles are my own personal warriors, designed to be completely unkillable by normal means. Even if someone had all my most powerful gear, just _one_ would still take some effort. Their shells are completely indestructible to anything not on par with my weapons, and they can use any dragon fire without the need to see it first. They're faster then any other dragon, even Night Furies, and will outpace them no matter if they're in the air, on land, or underwater. Like me, they can see even the smallest details from miles away, and can see energies of any kind, meaning even invisible foes can be seen and easily delt with. They're not sentient, but they're still smart, meaning that (similarly to wolves,) they can make good strategic decisions, whether it's split second decisions in a fight, or giving ingenious tactical suggestions to me as for where to direct them to. Finally, they live to protect me and fight for me, whether it's on the battlefield, or defending me or my allies when danger comes."

Immorturtles, despite being the ninth entry, are the first creation I had ever came up with, though I hadn't started working on them until now. Their head is similar to a Sand Wraith's, their wings are like a Quaken's, and their tail looks like a Woolly Howl's. Their feet are webbed, similarly to a mix between an otter's and a tortoise's, and their shell is like that of a flatback, but the lines are yellow rather then black, and the rest is colored emerald green. The size of an Immorturtle however, is somewhere between a leatherback turtle and a green sea turtle, coming in at around 5 foot 8 inches in length.

Immorturtles don't just look strong though. They're extremely tough opponents in a fight. Their shell is equal in strength to the metal I've been using since Entry 1, meaning no form of mundane weapon could ever hope to break through (although a railgun _might_ leave a fairly painful scratch). Even if their shell doesn't get hit, their skin is tougher then tungsten, so bullets are no more then a tiny painless bruise. They can use any type of dragon fire, even if they've never seen it used before. Their wings are no larger then a Gronckle's, but are physically much stronger, allowing them to reach speeds that surpass even Night Furies, and not just in the air, but on land and in water as well. (Speed Stingers are the only ones that are faster, though on the ground it's only by a small margin. I still have no idea as to how the heck they run like that.) Their teeth aren't all that sharp, but with their insane jaw strength it isn't too much of a problem. (Plus they mostly eat plants anyway, and usually don't eat meat unless they know they won't have access to food for a while. That would probably never happen though, because if it's a plant, or part of a plant, it's almost definitely a part of their diet. Even things like Blue Oleanders or Dragonroot, which are poisonous to most dragons, are not just harmless but edible to Immorturtles.) They even have perfect vision, and on top of that they can see any type of energy, whether it's heat, sound, nuclear radiation, and even supernatural forms of energy, like shadow energy, meaning not even _I_ could ever hide from them.

Possibly the most important thing about them is their relationship to me. Some might think I telepathically control them. Those people are wrong. I do _not_ mind control them. Although I can _speak_ to them telepathically, mind control is a cheap-azz move that I consider to be below me. Instead, my relation with them is more like that of an alpha to its wolves. Despite them not being sentient beings, they respect my intelligence, authority, and strength in battle, and so they follow my orders to the letter. It's a similar relationship to the one Toothless has with Berk's dragons.

* * *

Immorturtles are incredibly powerful beings, both physically and mentally. They follow my orders exactly as I intend, not because they're forced to, but instead out of respect. They're immune to disease, aging, and mental influencers, including addictive substances, agitation, and all forms of mind control (including that of a Bewilderbeast, or other alpha dragons). Most of all though, they have more then enough strength to fight through land, air and sea for the sake of what's right.

And they'll plow straight through you too if you try to stand in their way.


End file.
